Harry Potter Holiday Extravaganza
by LoonyKins
Summary: A collection of holiday parodies that wizards and muggles alike can sing loud and offkey until someone yells at them to shut up. Basically, I took wellknown holiday songs and remastered them to strike the true Harry Potter Fan's fancy. Enjoy them. Please.
1. Aunt Muriel Got Run Over By A Threstral

AN- As a spur of the moment thing about five minutes ago, I decided that I was going to give the readers a bit of holiday spirit, Harry Potter Style, of course. I felt that it being two days until Christmas, I'd enjoy fixing these popular holiday tunes to fit the magical world. I won't write another Author's Note until the end of the last one, because what is the point of writing a huge thing before and after every single one? This first one is "Aunt Muriel Got Run Over By A Threstral", and it is the first idea that popped into my head after coming up with this splendid idea, if I may say so myself. Enjoy it, all!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, but, If I were to ask Santa for anything for Christmas, I'd ask for the rights! I also do not own any of the original holiday songs that I have edited for my Harry Potter Holiday Extravaganza. They belong to whoever wrote them, since I don't actually know.

* * *

**Aunt Muriel got run over by a threstral  
Walking to our house on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as threstrals,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.  
She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we begged her to stay put.  
But she'd left the house anyway,  
So she stumbled out her door into the snow.  
When they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' wing marks on her back.**

**Aunt Muriel got run over by a threstral,  
Walkin' home from our house on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as threstrals,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.**

**Now were all so proud of Grandpa,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' quidditch,  
Playing exploding snap with Uncle Charlie.  
It's not Christmas without Aunt Muriel.  
All the family's dressed in black.**

**And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?**

**Aunt Muriel got run over by a threstral,  
Walkin' to our house on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as threstrals,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.**

**Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle,  
That would just have matched the hair in Auntie's wig.  
I've warned all my friends and neighbours.  
Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never let those keepers;  
Let their creatures out of padlocks on Christmas.**

**Aunt Muriel got run over by a threstral,  
Walkin' toour house on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as threstrals,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.**

* * *

AN- Oh, by the way, this would technically could be set in the POV of any of the Grandchildren of Arthur and Molly Weasley (there are too many, really). Just a side not if you by any chance were confused 


	2. I Saw Three Brooms

I saw three brooms go flying by  
on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day.  
I saw brooms go flying by  
on Christmas Day in the morning.

And who were on those brooms all three  
on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day?  
And who were on those brooms all three  
on Christmas Day in the morning?

Harry, Ron and Hermione  
on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day.  
Harry Ron, and Hermione  
on Christmas Day in the morning.


	3. Twelve Days of Christmas, Hagrid Style

**

* * *

**

**O****n the first day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the second day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
two hinkypunks,  
and a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the third day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
three house elves,  
two hinkypunks,  
and a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the fourth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
four hippogriffs,  
three house elves,  
two hinkypunks,  
and a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the fifth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergiest in a pine tree. **

**O****n the sixth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Six Swedish Shirt- Snout,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the seventh day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Seven Flobberworms,  
Six Swedish Short-Snout,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the eighth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Eight Grindylows,  
Seven Flobberworms,  
Six Swedish Short-Snout,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the ninth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Nine Leprechauns,  
Eight Grindylows,  
Seven Flobberworms,  
Six Swedish Short Snouts ,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the tenth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Ten Phoenix Feathers,  
Nine Leprechauns,  
Eight Grindylows,  
Seven Flobberworms,  
Six Swedish Short Snouts,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the eleventh day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Eleven Salamanders,  
Ten Phoenix feathers,  
Nine Leprechauns,  
Eight Grindylows,  
Seven Flobberworms,  
Six Swedish Short- Snout,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree. **

**O****n the twelfth day of Christmas,  
Hagrid sent to me  
Twelve Winged Horses,  
Eleven Salamanders,  
Ten Phoenix feathers,  
Nine Leprechauns,  
Eight Grindylows,  
Seven Flobberworms,  
Six Swedish Short-Snout,  
Five basilisks,  
Four hippogriffs,  
Three house elves,  
Two hinkypunks,  
And a poltergeist in a pine tree! **

* * *


	4. Little Orphan Boy

**

* * *

**

**C****ome they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
Harry Potter is here , pa rum pum pum pum  
He saved us all from death, pa rum pum pum pum  
from death and destruction, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, **

**S****o to honor him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
when we come. **

**Harry Potter, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am an orphan too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no parents too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I understand your pain, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, **

**S****hall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
on my drum? **

**Harry nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
His best friends kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, **

**T****hen he smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
me and my drum.**

* * *

AN- I'm not exactly sure if this is the last one, so just in case I can't think of any others, thank you all for reading these. I'm not usually one that can come up with things like this, and it was a lot of fun. Hopefully, if this is my last, by next year I'll be able to come up with even more, and then be able to have "Harry Potter Holiday Extravaganza 2008" It's been a blast, really.


	5. Harry, The Boy Who Lived

**

* * *

**

**Harry , the Boy Who Lived  
had a lightning bolt scar.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it's shows.**

**All of the other children  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Harry  
join in any muggle games.**

**Then one rainy July night  
Hagrid came to say:  
"Harry with you Lightning scar,  
You are a wizard,with powers!"**

**Then all the wizards loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Harry, the Boy Who Lived,  
you'll go down in history!**

* * *

**AN- Okay, I lied. This is the last one for this year. The song was just begging, "PICK ME!!!" so, I had to. Anyway, I'll see you all soon when I'm done with my new songfic, and redo the 5****th**** chapter of HLH.**

**Tootles, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


End file.
